memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force Ticonderoga
, flagship of Task Force Ticonderoga|status = Active|image2 = Station Frontier.jpg|caption2 = Station Frontier, headquarters of Task Force Ticonderoga|active = 2385|affiliation = |org = Starfleet|part = Vanguard Command|hq = Station Frontier|current = Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter|notable = Captain Slovak Merrin, aide-de-camp|flagship = }} Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter travels around the area of responsibility of Vanguard Command with the special unit called Task Force Ticonderoga. He was never allowed to leave Vanguard Command Headquarters on Station Frontier without this task force ferrying him from one place to another. Background During the period leading up to the formal commissioning of the ships of the Vanguard Fleet and the operationalization of Vanguard Command, Hunter began requisitioning small and medium-sized starships that were either on temporary dock status or as yet unassigned to a mission profile. He wanted to form a small special unit around his personal combat-mission flagship, the . As a Fleet Admiral and as the Flag Officer-in-Command of the largest field division in Starfleet, Hunter had to observe protocols that would ensure his security. When in the field, he was required to travel with an escort of starships that is capable of providing appropriate deterrence for any possible hostile attempt against his person. Under this set up, Hunter would be able to go anywhere at anytime of his choosing under a fairly sufficient security cordon. Composition Hunter had managed to requisition an additional four ships in all. All fresh from the fleet yards like the Ticonderoga and all still with no permanent crew to man them. Task Force Ticonderoga composed of the following: *One Assault cruiser, the *One Light cruiser, the *One Destroyer, the *Two Tactical Frigates Crew complement Hunter instructed his senior aide-de-camp, Captain Slovak Merrin, a half-Human and half-Vulcan Starfleet officer, to search for Starfleet officers and personnel with reputable skills in their respective fields of expertise, who were at that time in-between assignments, or were on leave, or who were on active assignments but were willing to work with him as his personal crew complement in the task force. Within a few weeks Captain Merrin managed to fill up the crew complement requirements to all five ships. Hunter acts as the facto Commanding Officer of the Ticonderoga and the FOIC of the fask force. All the other four ships have Commanding Officers that hold the rank of Commander. Roles and Functions The Ticonderoga serves as Admiral Hunter’s personal combat mission flagship. It is the center of the task force. The serves in the destroyer capacity as forward screen ship. The , on the other hand, serves as rear defense ship. Finally, the two never leave the side of the Ticonderoga as permanent escorts. Deployment Task Force Ticonderoga has Station Frontier as its base of operations. It regularly travels to all the major starbases and space stations under Vanguard Command, including Station Deep Space Gamma Zero-One in the Gamma Quadrant via the Bajoran wormhole. But it can only travel to Station Deep Space Delta Zero-One in the Delta Quadrant if it hitches a ride with Task Force Invincible which has scheduled travels there, using the 's Quantum Slipstream Drive. During non-combat missions, Hunter travels onboard the USS Enterprise-E, the peacetime flagship of the Vanguard Fleet. The task force would shadow the Enterprise-E from a distance of about a day's travel at Warp 8. Category:Starfleet task force formations Category:Vanguard command task force formations